Challenge
The Challenge mode is best thought of as a much tougher, gauntlet-style counterpart to Quest Mode. In this mode, you participate in battles that conclude with a boss fight. Successfully defeating this boss will win you, among the usual rewards like Gold EXP, a hero fragment of the defeated boss that you can eventually exchange for a rare hero or above at the Divine House once you collect enough. You can participate in a Challenge stage five times a day, but each battle will only count towards your quota if you win. In other words, you can participate in and win a battle five times each day, but there is no limit to the number of times you can lose. Just like in Quest Mode, defeating a stage in Challenge Mode with a 3-star rating will allow you to raid that specific stage so long as you have enough Stamina. Blood Moon 1. Contract Reward: BloodDemon Rin (Dark) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Star) 2. Peaceful Return Reward: Princess Nina (Earth) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 3. March On Reward: Insane Rick (Thunder) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 4. Temporary Retreat Reward: Monk Dagan (Light) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 5. The Leader! Reward: FirstMate Kate (Water) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 6. Nun and Knight Reward: Battle Riya (Water) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Trapped 1. Still Human Reward: Phoenix (Fire) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Dragon Reward: Wood Dragon (Earth) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 3. Wrathful Retribution Reward: Thunder (Thunder) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 4. 2 Against 2 Reward: Hell Elegy (Water) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 5. Sword Kiraeld Combo Reward: Disciple Eagle (Thunder) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 6. War Maiden Reward: Sinner Pep (LIght) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 7. Heroic Dawn Reward: Swordsman Dawn (Earth) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Secret Tower 1. The Escaped One Reward: Archangel Yuri (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Berserk Mountain Man Reward:Golem (Earth) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) 3. Duel of Sorcerers Reward:Recorder Gary (Thunder) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 4. Invisible Sword Reward:Water Dragon (Water) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 5. Treasury Guard Reward:Sorcerer Rogge (Dark) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 6. Unify with Tower Reward:Humanoid Nana (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 7. Awaken Linda Reward:Maid Linda (Thunder) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Witch Hunt 1. Formation Reward:Worshipper Eagle (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Eye of God Reward:Knight Owl (Water) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 3. Fire Stopper Reward:Addict Oxi (Water) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 4. Iron Wall Reward:Knight Shilda (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 5. Heart Kiraeld Reward:Demon Medusa (Dark) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 6. Valley Battle Reward:Sacred Horos (Fire) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 7. Hell on Earth Reward:Sacred Zinc (Fire) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 8. Dark Tower Reward:Traveller Anna (Fire) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) War of Red Door 1. Red Door Reward:Werewolf Claw (Fire) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Undead Army Reward: Private Sean (Thunder) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 3. Oracle Troop Reward: Elite Nun Eve (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 4. Twin Swords Reward: Ken (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 5. Impasse Reward: Hope Soldier (Water) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 6. Dragon Justice Reward:Ash Kira (Fire) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 7. Boarding Ship Reward: Ironhand Eron (Light) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 8. Conquer Ship Reward: Warlock Gina (Fire) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 9. Heaven Army Reward: Dark Seth (Dark) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Abandoned Sea 1. Abyssal Entry Reward : Saint Amy ( Water ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Ship Cemetery Reward : General Leo ( Dark ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 3. Decay Forest Reward : Avenger Vic ( Earth ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 4. Hell of Magma Reward : Wolf Rider ( Fire ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 5. Mystic Castle Reward : Dragonite Ara ( Water ) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) 6. Liberty City Reward : Thunder Ivy ( Thunder ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 7. Oracle Retuns Rewards : War slave ( Water ) Fragment x1(10) (3/3 Stars) 8. Hades Rewards : Commander Fina 5* ( Light ) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Will of Greatness 1. Eternal Dream Reward : Elder Dragon ( Earth ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 2. Vamp Campus Reward : Bloodlady Shaya ( Fire ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 3'''. ''Separation Day'' Reward : Healer Alsy ( Light ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) ''4. Behind The city'' Reward : Diviner Ui ( Earth ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) ''5. Underworld'' Reward : Sorcerer Uygur ( Water ) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) ''6. Tower Secrets'' Reward : Trader Shan ( Fire ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) ''7. Dark History''' Reward : Trader Rena ( Fire ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) ''8. Nightmare Reward : Messenger Belle ( Water ) Fragment x1(20) (3/4 Stars) 9. Set Sail Again Reward : Apprentice Ash ( Earth ) Fragment x1(30) (3/5 Stars) Category:Game Modes